Talk:Empty House/@comment-35032720-20180419084109/@comment-32182236-20180512112307
Really, the discussion was about whether or not this particukar song could have been to mention that you're not above consequences. If canonically, this is true, the song could be conveying that message.. So, let's debunk these four aguments, one by one:Just because the wikia says it doesn't make it true! Sure, we name the fallen human, but remember, I said the player as separate from Frisk. Canonically, Frisk named the fallen human-That's how they "called thier name". "I am the demon that comes when people calls its name."-Chara And yes, naming things is something that can happen in the game's world-If you try to name them Flowey, then.. "I already CHOSE that name!" So naming the fallen human is just a case of the HUD. Nothing more. With your foundation gone, your argument collapses! And as you assumed the Wikia was 100% canon, and that if it's to the player, it can't be to Frisk, as you're already assuming they're didferent, you used circular reasoning! (That or a strawman.) The second is just you making a bland assumption:Chara was talking to Frisk-Their determination awakened them from death! We both know that red is the SOUL trait of determination, so Frisk was just the first one who had enough to bring Chara back! Not only that, but who they talk to is who they ask the SOUL of, and it is Frisk's SOUL that Chara has in the Soulless Pacifist ending-This confirms that Chara was speaking to FRISK. No separate third entity here! Out with the wind! Now for the third one:Flowey was talking to Frisk, and about stalkers, and Chara was watching it all unfold! Still, no reference to the player being separate from Frisk has been found! Looks like the third one WASN'T your charm. ..Guess you need to start building arguments made out of hard facts. I just blew the foundation down. Three times in a row. Now for the fourth one. While "somewhere, it's " at first almost seems like direct confirmation of the world of the player, there's evidence that there's something else the River Person meant-Papyrus' HUD for the date displays the same day of the week. Not only that, but you can see a sign hidden away detailing the next meeting of the Art Club-It's on October 10th. Your system clock has to be set to that date and time to meet So Sorry. So, what does this all mean? Well, it means the date Frisk fell is dependent on when we play the game. Which just unites Frisk with the player even more-The game takes place in the present. This "somewhere", therefore, must be talking about the Surface. (Meaning Papyrus and So Sorry was using the Surface's calendar. ...No wonder nobody showed up to So Sorry except for Frisk. I'm so sorry, but if you want more visitors, convert to monster calendar, please.. And move that sign where it's actually visible for someone who doesn't know about the secret pathways. Also, the man who speaks in hands is either Gaster or REDACTED. They actually speak, we, as the player, don't to them. And those two have spoken using hands before (Wingdings). And so, the fourth supposed argument.. With just logic and reasoning, I blew it down! So yeah. None of these arguments really work. Maybe you should start using facts so your arguments will survive the process of debunking. An argument made of assumptions is like a house made of sticks-Easy to blow away! Besides, I already had an argument on how the player existing separately from Frisk creates a contradiction between the Dirty Hacker Ending and Sans clearly speaking to FRISK in his Genocide speech. So, we choose the one that resolves this contradiction. One side has evidence, the other just has speculation. The side with evidence is always the stronger one. So.. Start presenting evidence.. Unless, of course, there isn't any. "What can be asserted without evidence can be dismissed without evidence"-Christopher Hitchens